combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nut Shot
A Nut Shot is a humorous Achievement added onto Combat Arms, possibly as a April Fool's joke, added after the 3-25-09 Patch. When a player shoots another player (must be a male Mercenary or Base Character) in the groin area, they will achieve a "Nut Shot". Like a Head Shot, there is a symbol of attacking that certain part of the area. Instead of a cracked head with a bullet hole, there is a picture of two walnuts, with the biggest one cracked by gunfire (kind of like the Halloween pumpkin). The top-left kill screen would show this: The Killer >> Weapon Used >> "A Squirrel chewing on a nut" >> The Killed Player There is a voice when the player achieved a Nut Shot: it is the player's character laughing at the humorous kill (the men laugh and women giggle). Female characters are not affected by "nutshots" and is noted by the "No Nuts, No Glory" event that they do not have a balance, meaning there is no other place where female characters can get hit once and die aside from only the head (prior to update). When the player who got hit in the groin dies, you can hear a small groan of pain and see different dying animations. The player either grasps onto his crotch as he hits the floor face flat or falls over onto the floor and rolls around painfully with his hands on his nuts until the character "dies". Though it was meant to be removed at the end of April, an official poll have shown that a majo rity of players wanted the Achievement to stay, therefore it would last until further notice. As for the Global Version of Combat Arms (North America, Australia, etc.) the Nut Shot has been tweaked on the end-of-July-2009 patch. The Nut Shot is no longer a "One-shot-kill" move, but it is still here. Nut Shots now are achieved only when the player kills the player by attacking there last. Trivia *In the European version of Combat Arms, the GMs held a poll to determine the fate of the Nut Shot. The majority of players voted against the Nut Shot, therefore prompting its removal on the June 4th Fireteam Mode update. *If you want to guarantee a nutshot, aim at the top of the upside-down "v" shape formed at the bottom of a player's uniform top. *Though they are no longer one hit kills, a shot to the groin area does more damage than to the chest, making high damage weapons a one-shot kill. *Although it's no longer a 1-hit kill male characters, getting shot in the groin will make the sound as if shot fatally *There is a glitch where the male character would sometimes do the nutshot death animation even though the killing shot is not even at the nuts. **This is likely caused by the player getting shot in the nuts non-fatally before getting killed. *The NPCS in Desert Thunder and Cabin Fever can perform nutshots, but players can not nutshot them back. *It is possible to get nutshot from a barrel. To do this use the M9 (default knife) left click attack the other player in the groin and then detonate a barrel close to them. If the barrel does enough damage to kill them it will be consider a nutshot death. *The North American December 2010 update changed the nutshot icon from a squirrel to a nutcracker. *When a male character performs a Nut Shot, they would laugh in a loud and rambunctious tone. **If a female character would get a nut shot, they would giggle in a low deep voice. *When the Nut Shot first came out, some players thought the killfeed icon was the male gentials *Strangely, the Spy and Super Spy in the 'Spy Hunt' game mode cannot be nutshotted. **The Infected cannot usually be nutshotted, however in some rare cases they can (if they're killed with a weapon in the 'nuts'). Gallery Engine 2010-12-17 19-02-59-60(2).jpg Nut Shot.jpg Nutshot.png Nutshot 2.png Nutshotcombatarms 580.jpg Lol.png Nutshot3.JPG|A Specialist nutshotting an enemy with a Claymore. Category:System Category:Game Mechanic Category:April Fool's Joke